Feche A Porta
by traduzindo
Summary: O meu silêncio até você dar as costas para mim. Quando você deu as costas para mim, aquilo sim foi desesperador. Ali eu precisei gritar.


Eu nunca consegui uma resposta. Tu nunca quiseste dar uma resposta, não para mim.

Vai ver era desnecessário mesmo. Afinal, eu nunca te dei aquele valor todo que sempre quiseste ter. Vai ver eu realmente merecia ser ignorado naquela cama de hospital.

Eu queria desistir de mim mesmo, imagino que não pensavas diferente. O poço de lágrimas a minha volta e meu rosto sempre imóvel. Sempre fora assim e do mesmo modo tu querias continuar nadando para me alcançar. Me alcançar e abraçar. E eu calado.

A verdade é que nunca imaginei que chegaríamos a esse ponto. Esse ponto tão doloroso. Afinal, na minha cabeça tudo sempre fora doloroso. Eu não sabia que pioraria. E desmoronei. O meu perdão precisaria ser dito, você não estava mais ali como sempre e eu precisava de calor. Eu precisava de calor, de ti. Só você me alcançava. Apenas você conseguia me fazer rir, falar, agir do meu jeito. E eu sabia, era o jeito que você tanto amava. Você fazia questão de dizer que amava aquele meu jeito e eu ganhava o dia assistindo teu sorriso sem sentido em minha direção. Eu sabia que eras meu, inteiramente meu. E manter segredo era a única coisa que eu cobrava de mim mesmo. Isso me preocupava tanto, tanto, tanto. Você percebia isso, sempre foste esperto, sabias me traduzir. O problema é que realmente acho que deveria aceitar meus sentimentos desde sempre. Assim como os temas médicos. Sempre os encarei com frieza, sempre indo direto ao ponto... e os meus sentimentos estourados. Meus sentimentos se esvaindo de tanta excitação e o meu medo. Meu medo me deixando sego, surdo, mudo. Meu medo criando uma bolha a minha volta. E como doía vê-lo então se aproximar, tentando voltar a me abraçar. Não conseguias mais. Não mais, graças à bolha. Doía vê-lo decepcionado. Tudo ia bem até eu me dar conta do que estava fazendo. Eu amava e era errado. Era errado, eu lembro. Lembro de meu pai me batendo. Forte. O tapa certeiro na bochecha esquerda, o soco no queixo, o chute na barriga, as mãos em meus cotovelos me fazendo sentar diante de seu rosto. Tão, tão cheio de raiva. Decepção. E enquanto o sangue escorria do meu lábio eu vi, vi dentro de seus olhos uma dor imensa. Dor essa eu nunca entendi. Até hoje.

No fim ele estava certo. Amar era para os fracos. Amar pessoas do mesmo sexo para os ridículos, mais fracos ainda. Eu era ridículo. Dali em diante eu só pensava em orgulhar meu velho pai. Ele merecia um filhão, claro. Ele merecia um filho feliz, ele merecia sorrir. Eu merecia felicidade e orgulho. Queria dar prazer àqueles olhos tão, tão infelizes. Nunca imaginei ser infeliz como aqueles, nunca imaginei que seria mais infeliz que aqueles próprios.

No fim eu acabei sendo a piada, certo? Imagine, se apaixonar, decepcionar aquele que você queria sorrindo, querer desesperadamente saber amar, amar sem querer, se arrepender por memórias, querer amar, precisar amar, não conseguir mais. Ridículo.

Por isso o meu silêncio. O meu silêncio até você dar as costas para mim. Quando você deu as costas para mim, aquilo sim foi desesperador. Ali eu precisei gritar. Foi como se eu me queimasse e meus berros simplesmente saíssem de meus pulmões implorando por ar. Eu precisei gritar, mas por não saber o que fazer me culpei mais uma vez pelo sofrimento tão ridículo. Por não saber se era certo gritar, me culpei, quis parar de ter motivos para me odiar tanto. Queria parar. A tomada estava ali, era só encostar o canivete.

Como parar, meu amor? Eu não consegui parar. Acordei na cama de hospital. Mais uma vez eu tentara acabar e apenas piorara. Eu mesmo piorei tudo. Mais uma vez. E você decepcionado. Os olhos em mim. O sentimento não mais se continha.

- Eu te amo.

Quando dei por mim a frase já fora dita. Quando percebi sua expressão tímida, me calei por completo. Eu não tinha moral alguma para simplesmente pronunciar uma frase bonita assim. Logo você que estava conseguindo se desaproximar do meu modo ridículo. Logo você estava conseguindo. E eu apenas ridicularizava mais e mais. A culpa ali. Eu deveria amá-lo assim desde o início, eu sabia. Mas antes havia o meu medo. O meu medo que foi quebrado em vários pedaços graças à sua decepção. Meu muro não valia mais a pena. Meu orgulho, tudo. Tudo perdera seu sentido assim que vi você virando as costas para mim. Ali eu sabia a dor de perdê-lo, ali eu conhecia a dor profunda de não tê-lo. E meu 'eu te amo' agora era inútil. Claro, já cresceras agora. Não precisarias mais de mim, estavas cansado de levar minhas patadas e irias seguir em frente. Eu não queria deixar. Queria tê-lo de volta e dessa vez iria cuidá-lo com toda minha força. Dessa vez eu iria amá-lo cada segundo mais. Eu precisava.

Mas agora aprenderas comigo a demonstrar indiferença. Aprenderas com um mestre. E se mantinha em silêncio. Tentei de tudo para chamar sua atenção de volta. Saldo final: tentativas de suicídio, dependência química... sempre meu modo ridículo de se odiar e querer ser amado. Por ti, apenas por ti. Que quem diria, se apaixonaria. Por uma mulher. Que trabalhava para mim. A mulher feia, estranha, de cabelos tingidos de loiro. A mulher grosseira. Eu nunca gostei dela. Nunca. E você não pensou duas vezes ao me dizer que gostavas dela. A princípio achei que fosse implicância, afinal eu acabara de demiti-la. Ela durou apenas duas semanas no meu consultório. E não. Não era implicância alguma. Você passou a amar aquela mulher que insistia em me irritar e bater seus falsos cabelos no meu rosto. Então ela não mais me irritava. Apenas me esfaqueava com sua arrogância. E como doía saber que ela tinha razão. Razão essa que nunca entreguei em suas mãos, mas sempre soube que era apenas dela. Dela e de você. A razão. Eu que sempre gostei de raciocínios. Logo eu caí de joelhos, os olhos espantados, avermelhados, úmidos. A boca entreaberta. Havia razão o amor de vocês. O amor de vocês tinha lógica, era normal. E como eu não queria aquilo. Não queria de forma alguma aceitar. Mais uma vez eu me encontrei mentindo para mim mesmo. Não aceitaria aquela mulher te amando. Não. Não poderia ser tão certo, não enquanto eu te amasse. Não enquanto eu tivesse entregado tudo a você. Ela não poderia nos atrapalhar. Por mais que fosse bonito, você deveria voltar a qualquer custo. Você deveria voltar para mim. Aquela mulher estava me matando internamente e você deixava por saber da razão.

A razão estava com vocês, certo? Me calei mais uma vez. E dessa vez eu sabia, seria definitiva. Me calei e deixei você se preocupar com a magricela alta. Deixei. Sofri sozinho mais uma vez. Sofri, tentei chamar teu nome várias e várias vezes. Você sempre voltava para a outra. Até os problemas virem à tona. A máscara caíra. Os problemas agora ali, todos eles estendidos à nossa frente. Meus ataques cardíacos, os ataques histéricos da loira, teus choros compulsivos. Tua preocupação elevada ao máximo.

Eu não podia mesmo falar. Agora eu realmente não poderia falar. A cama de hospital me aconchegando, ou ao menos tentando. Eu não mais poderia me levantar, te abraçar, acalmar teu choro desesperado como fiz várias outras vezes. Não poderia levantar daquela maca esverdeada. E você chorava. Chorava aquele teu choro que parecia eterno. Aquele teu choro que me machucava tanto, tanto, tanto. Tanto por saber que era real. Tanto por saber que havia culpa ali. Culpa minha. E que eu deveria fazer algo. Não podia. Céus, como doía ficar deitado naquela cama sem poder fazer nada por ti. Logo por ti que precisavas tanto de amor. Perdão então. Perdão eu deveria continuar contigo, mas nosso orgulho era ridículo, lembra? Daí a dor suprema. O teu choro.

A loira morreria logo. Todos sabiam disso. Eu lhe disse isso. Sabias disso e não te deras conta da verdade até observá-la no mesmo hospital que eu. Sofreras ao lado dela até seu último suspiro. Eu sabia da sua dor, te observei o tempo todo. Ser médico e paciente ao mesmo tempo tem lá suas vantagens, com certeza.

Ao veres o vazio a tua volta viestes pro meu quarto de hospital. Ao fechar a porta, destes uns passos, se manteve na frente da minha cama. A morena que estava de vigia ao lado adormecera. Teus olhos não se encontravam mais vermelhos porque esse era o máximo. O tom avermelhado nos olhos, o tom rosado no rosto inchado, as manchas negras acima das bochechas, o cabelo bagunçado, o rosto inteiro úmido, trêmulo. Esse era você em desespero. Eu sabia que deveria estar ali contigo. Mas agora você se mantinha sério, exausto, distante. Sempre fez tudo fluir com diálogos:

- Não quero impedir a porta de se fechar... talvez em outro lugar eu encontre algo de bom.

Então eu ouvi você chorar ao sair. E lembrei-me da promessa, te ajudaria assim mesmo quando o som dos trilhos te perturbasse a noite inteira... Perdão se não mais te alcançava.


End file.
